Waking Up
by Aori Rihito
Summary: 50TH FIC. Waking up alone wasn't pleasant for me. Conscious from coma was supposed to be a great thing, but it turned into the worst feeling I ever had when I found out that you were missing from reality and from everyone's memory. OCxSubaru, somehow OOC. Take place after chapter 178 when Natsume got back with Noda, but without Imai sibling. Some Romance. A happy end? Maybe. DLDR.


**Waking Up**

**Summary:  
**50TH FIC. Waking up alone wasn't pleasant for me. Conscious from coma was supposed to be a great thing, but it turned into the worst feeling I ever had when I found out that you were missing from reality and from everyone's memory. OCxSubaru, somehow OOC. Take place after chapter 178 when Natsume got back with Noda, but without Imai sibling. Some Romance. A happy end? Maybe. DLDR.

**Genre, Rate, Character (s):  
**Hurt/Comfort & Angst, Teen Fiction, [OC & Subaru I.]

**Disclaimer:  
**Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi  
Waking Up © Aori Rihito

**A/N:  
**To celebrate my 50th fic, I decided to make a Gakuen Alice fiction! I liked GA, and I suddenly felt the urge to make another Hurt/Comfort and Angst. I always love Imai Subaru, and when I found out that Subaru and Hotaru never got out from the time, it really hurts! But of course, I've finished GA months ago, but I just felt like making this now. FYI (since I haven't finished my OC's story in GA), Rihito Aori here had Eye-Power Alice. Her Alice had many 'sub-Alices', but her 'main-Alices' were 3; Black Fire, Barrier, and Illusion. Kind of like Uchiha Clan's _sharingan_ from Naruto fandom, but still different. She was in Dangerous Class AND Special Class. Close to Natsume, best friends with Imai Subaru, Sakurano Shuuichi, and Yamanouchi Shizuka. A Special Star.

_**Hajime**_

I opened my eyes slowly. The dark that used to cover me was gone. Light entered my eyes almost painfully slow. My hearing was somehow numb. My whole body was aching. It was hard to move. But I knew that I was alive. It was a miracle to be alive after the incident.

Yes, incident.. That time when I pushed Azumi Yuka and Narumi-_sensei_ away from the explosion, I hurt myself. The explosion took its toll on me. I remembered clearly that when I fell, Imai-_kun_ and Sakurano-_kun_ were there, catching me. My appearance must be very terrible, bloody and all. Natsume was very angry too.

Oh, Natsume.. I wondered what happened after I got unconscious. I saw to the future once with my _sub-Alice_, and I remembered that I saw him crying. Crying over what, that was something I didn't know. I was crying too. But why? Why would I cry?

Until they told me the truth.

"_Representative Imai Subaru and his sister, Imai Hotaru, disappear from everyone's memories except for us. Meanwhile Sakura Mikan has to lost memories and moved back to her village._"

Ruka told me that, with Natsume gritting his teeth besides him. I stared at them blankly as my eyes turned red. I tried to use my power, even though doctors prohibited me to do it. I had to find out what happened. And when I did.. I couldn't stop my tears.

Yuka died. Mikan lost her Alices and her memories were gone. Natsume came back, almost died. Imai-_kun_ and Imai-_san_ went to the time flow to save us all.

Why? Why would they? They sure had known about time rules! If they changed the future or the past, they would disappear from reality and everyone's memories! But somehow, they couldn't disappear from _my_ memories. Was it because I was different? Was it because my Alices weren't normal? No. I knew the answer quite well.

It was because these stupid feelings I had for Imai-_kun_.

Weird, really. I, Imai-_kun_, and Sakurano-_kun_ were childhood friends. We'd been best friends since we were 7 with Sakurano-_kun_. Since when did I have this ominous feeling? This stupid feeling that was very annoying but at the same time, _beautiful_. This feeling..

_**Of Love.**_

_I chuckled bitterly to myself as I lied down on my hospital bed._

According to the doctors' explanation, I'd been unconscious for months. So I missed many things. Like how that damn ESP stepped down from his _throne_. I would have been very excited if I saw him like that. I'd been always itching to torture that kid-looking man.

_"Aori-senpai, are you okay?" Someone asked me worriedly._

It was Tsubasa. My junior from Special Class. Special Class, thinking about them, I wondered how they were after ESP and Mikan was gone. Mikan was our angel after all, and with ESP gone, maybe they celebrated.

_"I'm perfectly fine, Tsubasa. Except that I'm tired." I said quietly._

I knew, I knew. They were worried about my mental state. I hated to wake up alone, almost everyone knew this. That was the reason why I always slept in _Kakitsubata_'s room instead of mine. So when I woke up to find that I was alone.. Well, not literally, but still.. I couldn't really bear it.

But I tried my best to conceal it. Natsume was fighting too. He lost his dear Mikan. I couldn't let Natsume saw me like that. At least Imai-_kun_ didn't forget me.. Did he..?

_"Aori-senpai, it's alright to let it go, you know.." Misaki said with the same worried tone._

_I gave them a small smile. "It's fine, really. You don't have to get worried over me. I'm going to be fine after some rest." I tried to convince them. Tsubasa and Misaki looked at each other with uneasy expression. I knew they wouldn't buy it, but it was worth a try._

_"Just go already. You two have a date, don't you?" I winked. I found out when I was trying my power. It was hazy, but I did catch their conversation. "I'll be really okay. Go on that romantic date you planned, Tsubasa!" I grinned as I waved them off. They sighed at my stubbornness and finally left._

Now that I was alone again, I sighed. Usually, when I got into hospital, Imai-_kun_ was always there when I woke up. I was a rebel kid, so I did have to be in hospital quite a lot. Especially after the Dangerous Ability Class was created. Imai-_kun_ helped me recovering, but I knew that he waited for me because he didn't want me to wake up alone. At least that was what his mind told me when I read it.

I also remembered when Persona, or rather Rei, caught his feet and he was infected by Rei's Alice. I would be there every morning and after lessons. Trying to cheer him up. Back then, I hadn't found my sub-Alices, so I couldn't help him recover literally. I felt really bad, but he laughed it off and told me not to fuss over it.

There was also nights when Kakitsubata had to sleep in _Hanahime-den_, so I had to sleep alone. It happened when I was in 7th grade. I was scared of sleeping alone, and I never liked waking up alone. It was embarrassing, but Imai-_kun_ came secretly to my room and stayed with me until I fell asleep. When I woke up, he was there too. Fresh from shower. He smiled and said _good morning_ to me with a very gentle smile.

Now that I think about it, there were many times when he would make sure that I wouldn't wake up alone. In fact, almost all of my mornings were greeted by him. Kakitsubata spent a lot of time in _Hanahime-den_, so I slept alone quite a lot. And Imai-_kun_ was always there.

_I felt tears escaped my eyes. "Imai-kun.." I whispered between my gasps for air._

He told me once when I asked him why he always _saved_ my mornings. He said he didn't want me to wake up alone. But why he wasn't there when I woke up? When I woke up, sure, Natsume was there. But it was only him. Natsume was a younger brother for me. I was happy to see him. But I was too used having Imai-_kun_ by my side when I woke up.

Sakurano-_kun_ was sad as well. He was his first best friend, after all. He knew that I loved Imai-_kun_. He was the only one who knew. I trusted him, so I told him once. He visited me every day, and we would talk about Imai-_kun_.

When I finally got out from hospital, there was no usual ruffling hair by Imai-_kun_. Usually, when I got out, Imai-_kun_ would scold me about hurting myself as he ruffled my hair. But this time, there was no one to do it to me.

In classes, there was no one to snap me out from daze. Usually Imai-_kun_ would pinch my cheek for not paying attention.

In break time, there was no one to scold me for not eating healthy food. I liked eating sweets so much, that I often forgotten to eat real food. And Imai-_kun_ would scold me with no ends until Sakurano-_kun_ calmed him down.

In my visits to Central Town, there was no one to buy me a box of Howalon. Imai-_kun_ used to buy me a small box of Howalon whenever we went to Central Town, while Sakurano-_kun_ bought me my favorite parfait. In return, I would buy them one thing they needed the most that time.

In PE class, there was no one to 'accidently' hit me with a volleyball and heal me afterwards when I played with Kakitsubata.

And when morning came.. There was no one to greet me a happy morning with a gentle smile and a body that smelled like soap.

There was no one.

Everything in my life changed.

_"Imai-kun.." I whispered as I looked out from the window in my room. "Do you know? Waking up alone wasn't pleasant for me. Conscious from coma was supposed to be a great thing, but it turned into the worst feeling I ever had when I found out that you were missing from reality and from everyone's memory. Why you left me to this lonely state?"_

But I had to move on.. If I don't, maybe he would be angry at me. But how could I move on like this? I didn't even know his feelings towards me except for best friend. Was it just a friend? Had he ever see me as a girl? I needed his answer. If he thought of me as a friend only, then I would move on. But now.. All I could do was waiting until I get my answers.

_"I hope you can go back here soon, Imai Subaru-kun.."_

_**The End**_

**Me:** Aw, isn't that wonderful? *slapped*

**Aori:** What the hell is wonderful with me being very lonely, you annoying author?!

**Me: **Ahaha.. S-Sorry, my dear OC, but I really like it when you're suffering from loneliness..

**Aori:** You have death wish, don't you?! Come back here and give me a better ending!

**Me:** *running away* O-OKAY! BUT STOP CHASING ME WITH THAT BLACK FIRE! Readers, since my OC bugged me, here's an epilogue!

_**Epilogue**_

"Stupid Subaru."

"Huh?"

I looked away with a pout. "Years after disappearing, the least you can do is being a romantic guy! But what's with that confession?! '_I'm back, so be my girlfriend_'?! Are you ordering me or asking me out?!"

Seriously! After we finally got him out from the time-dimension with his sister, he easily said, "I'm back, so be my girlfriend." Did he hit his head or something? It had been years! If he wanted to confess, then be a romantic guy!

Subaru laughed from his hospital bed. "But starting from now, you won't wake up alone anymore. I promise." That gentle smile was back.

I smiled back at him. "It's a promise you can't break, ever. Okay?"

"But I will only do it if you agree to be my girlfriend. What kind of man stayed with a girl until morning that's not his girlfriend? A man-whore?"

I laughed as I sat beside him. "Of course I agree, you stupid, glasses, annoying, mean Representative." I patted his hand.

Subaru smiled and leaned towards me. His other hand held my cheek and brought my face closer as our lips connected.

_Starting from now, you won't wake up alone anymore. I promise._

It's a promise you can't break, okay, Subaru-_kun_..? Always be there when I woke up..

_**End of Epilogue**_

**Me:** There! A happy end epilogue! Satisfied now? Oh, by the way, the reason I made some sentences in italic, it's because it was conversations. The main idea of this story is Aori's thought about waking up alone, so aside from that, I italic them.

**Aori: **It's weird though. So what happened when he got back?

**Me:** Tachibana-_sensei_ hasn't said it, but I really hope that they would make a second season for the manga. Hotaru and Subaru are missing. I wanted to know what happened to them! Here, Subaru and Hotaru were found and safely get back to Alice Gakuen. They were hospitalized because of weak condition after years in time-dimension. Let's say Aori did go with Natsume, Mikan, and Ruka because she wanted to see Subaru~

**Aori:** You're so simple-minded.

**Me:** And you're so thick-headed.

**Aori:** Say that once again, will you..? *scary aura coming out*

**Me:** S-Sorry! Forgive me! Readers, give me a review so I can improve while I run away, okay? Ciao!


End file.
